Nyongtory Kangen
by gloriousfry
Summary: Kwon Ji yong sedang sendirian dirumah, sedang kangen katanya.


Tittle: Kangen

Rating: PG-13

Cast: Gdragon aka Ji yong and Seungri

Genre: Fluffy, Crack, Romance

Kwon ji yong merasa sangat capek. Tubuhnya terhuyung lemas diatas sofa.

"Huff." Desahnya sendirian.

Dia memanyunkan bibirnya sembari melihat sekeliling apartemen miliknya. Dia menutup kedua matanya saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Sepi.

Ia sendirian.

Meskipun, baru saja dia pulang dugem. Bahkan kepalanya masih terasa berat akibat minuman.

Yap, Dia sedikit berlebihan sih tadi saat tahu ternyata ada fans yang ikut dugem dan merekam semua tingkah lakunya.

Dia tertawa sendiri mengapa bisa begitu. Ia hanya ingin terlihat keren dan selalu tampak bahagia seperti biasa. Ya seperti g-dragon selama ini.

Um.. yea.. seperti itu.

Tapi kadang ia merasa capek.

Sumpek.

Malam,

Siang,

Musik,

Hingar bingar,

Wanita,

Teriakan-teriakan,

"Gdragon, jidi~~" They always shouted it.

He already sick of hearing it. But he will definitely die if he lost the spotlight.

And furthermore,

Kwon ji yong is a needy person. As he always cling to person he likes. Whenever, wherever. That scream makes him alive tho.

Pengakuan, dicintai, dan dia menyukai nya.

Tapi dia masih tidak merasa cukup.

Terlebih dua hari terakhir ini.

"Huff." Desahnya lagi sambil mengurut dahinya yang masih pusing.

 **BIP**

"Hyung~~~"

 _Tsk, this kid._

Dia menyeringai. Matanya yang tadi buram sekarang mendingan. Kamu bukan senter kan?

"Hey." He just typed it.

 _ **Biarkan mangsa itu terkena bait.**_

"Ah hyung kau sedang dimana?" Tanya Seungri. Jiyong mulai tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi maknae yang sedang merengek.

"Kau yang dimana?" Tanya ji yong. Kemudian ia melemparkan ponsel nya, sengaja membiarkan seungri menunggu dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

 _ **Biarkan mangsa itu pelan-pelan terjerat.**_

"Aku sedang di shanghai. Sebentar lagi pulang. Kau sedang apa?"

 **BIP**

Ji yong menyeringai ketika mendengar bunyi di ponsel nya lagi.

 **BIP**

"Hyung ah, don't be sulky again. It's my bad they wanna celebrate my birthday here I cannot object it they are so nice to me. I am sorry. Please reply '3'"

 **Mangsanya telah jatuh.** _Hoo Cutie maknae._

Dua pesan itu baru ji yong baca ketika ia selesai mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian nya. Bekas bau alkohol dan asap rokok membuatnya tambah pusing.

70, 71, 72..

Kwon ji yong berhenti menghitung saat dia mulai mengetik balasan pesan.

"I get it." Jawab jiyong saat duduk di sofa kakinya terasa pegal akibat berdiri berjam-jam di club tadi.

"Really?"

Wow he typed so fast ji yong thought.

"Yap." Balas ji yong sambil meminun air lemon dan madunya. Ah mendingan.

 **BIP**

"Aaaa okey hyung ah! Kkkk." Balas Seungri.

Jiyong menyeringai.

"Shut up." Kata ji yong ketika dia mendapati seungri mengiriminya stiker yang bisa tertawa kencang.

 **BIP**

"Aaa sorrryyyy~~ :'("

Ji yong hanya tersenyum. Pikiran nya mulai menerwang tentang apa yang seungri sedang lakukan sebenarnya.

He missed his maknae. Like, he really do. He missed his maknae's whiny voice, his fingers, his face, his eyes, his ears, his body.. his smile.

"Come home.. i tired." Balas ji yong

 **BIP**

"/hug you/ i'll be home tomorrow morning when u open up your eyes i will be on your bed. Kkkk. Nite hyooong~~"

 _Just it?_

 _Oh come on makne._

70, 71, 72..

 _This maknae, why he always forget?!_

"U didn't say it."

 **BIP**

"Bilang apa hyung?"

Dan ji yong memencet layar ponsel nya dengan pelan.

 _Kau pulang akan ku panggang, maknae._

"Say you love me."

 **BIP**

Alis Ji yong menyengrengit _. OK, kau membalas 5 detik lebih lama seungri_. Dumel ji yong dalam hati.

 **TAP**

"Kkkk. Ah itu, i Love you~ "

Dan jiyong tidak membalas nya lagi. Dia membiarkan seungri manyun sendirian di sebrang sana. Dan ya ji yong memang selalu ingin menang sendiri.

Because,

He is a needy person.

Dia butuh pengakuan dan dia selalu mendapatkan nya.

Ji yong memecet tombol play dan mendengarkan lagu favorite miliknya sepanjang masa.

He felt ease~

Lagu dan Seungri.

Jiyong tersenyum merasakan dua kombinasi itu merasuk ketubuhnya, dan membuatnya damai.

Lagu dan Seungri. se simple itu untuk membuat kepalanya yang berat terasa ringan.

Dan,

Seungri seperti coklat hangat di tengah hujan baginya. Semanis, sehangat dan se simple itu untuknya.

Ji yong menarik napas, sesaat sebelum membuka matanya yang terpejam barusan, " I love you more maknae.." Katanya pelan saat melihat layar ponsel nya.

 **END~**

YAY akhirnyaaaaaaa ff nyongtory ke 3 aku? Ah lupa lagi. Tetiba kangen posesip jidi haha. Saran komen dan vote nya eaaa makasih sudah membaca. Padahal ya kemaren ngomong sama the nda muse buat yaoi ga ada tapi otp pertama akuh~ ahaha.

Dan yap ini one shot. ^^


End file.
